Hand held utility lights typically comprise two half-shells which when assembled encapsulate therebetween the light bulb receptacle, the light on-off switch, and any other desired brass circuitry. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,357.
However, when manufacturing such utility lights for differing customers, each customer generally requires that the hand-hold portion of the utility light be uniquely different from their competitors. Thus manufacturing suppliers of such utility lights must individually submit each uniquely designed utility light for UL testing and approval even though the electrical portions of each utility light may be identical to that of previously approved utility lights.
In the event that a given customer desires to reconfigure their particular utility light handle, the entire newly configured utility light must be UL tested and approved even though the redesign is superficial and incorporates previously approved electrical components and circuitry.
Thus for manufacturers supplying multiple customers, such individual UL testing and approvals becomes costly and generally unnecessary.